Blog użytkownika:IlyAnimatronka/Niech rozpocznie się walka - część druga
Ależ zabawa! Niech no się włączę do tańca - zakrzyknęła od razu po swoim powstaniu Kornerupin, po czym filuternie zachichotała, lekko zamykając swoje piękne, jasne oczy i niemal poszybowała w górę, żeby za chwilę spaść na karki oszołomionym Jaspisom. - Tworzą fuzje! Wzmożyć atak! - wykrzykiwały następne, mobilizując pozostałe, gdyż Kornerupinów przybywało w zastraszającym ich pomarańczowe serca tempie. Co gorsza, nie tylko one ukazywały się ich oczom - gdy wieksza część Arlekinów siekła już Jaspisy, pojawiały się nowe fuzje - Szampańskie Cytryny. Nikogo, kto mniej więcej zna charakter tego imprezowego Klejnotu nie dziwiłby fakt, że jej pojawieniu się towarzyszą błyski, niby od dyskotekowej kuli i rażących oczy neonów, spośród których wyłania się ona. A wygląda ona nie byle jak. Niby mniejsza i cięższa od swoich sióstr, fuzji asteroidy, jednak nieodstająca od nich oryginalnością. Jak i Kornerupin ma szpiczasty nos - również po Perle. Ma czworo skupionych oczu - jedną parę seledynową, drugą perłową. Zacięte usta zastygły w kształt opanowanego uśmiechu. Dwa kucyki wyrastają jej z głowy - oba blond, jednak przewiązane szarą i różową kokardą. Tym, co się jednak u Szampańskiego Cytrynu wyróżnia najbardziej, jest jej strój - w połowie biała suknia, w połowie różowe spodnie i szara bluzka w rękawem w kształcie gwiazdy. Niedpoasowanie, pomyśleć można. Może. Ale jakie skuteczne. - Taaak jest! Kogo rozerwać? - zawołała, gdy tylko zauważyła, co się dzieje dookoła niej. Nie pozostała dłużna zręczniejszej siostrze i gdy Kornerupin saltami, piruetami i cyrkowymi sztuczkami pozbawiała fizycznej formy kolejnych żołnierzy, Cytryn nie pieściła się z nimi za bardzo - wystarczyło tylko odpowiednio mocno przyłożyć ostrym, jak słoneczne promienie morgenszternem - jej dumą i chlubą. Walak trwała w najlepsze, a wraz z pojawieniem się fuzji, weszła w fazę apogealną. Prawdziwa sztuka kopniaków i uników. Gdy Kornerupiny mamiły Jaspisy, Szampańskie Cytryny jednym sprawnym uderzeniem je unieszkodliwiały. Oczywiście nie wolno zapominać nam o Perłach, Hemimorfitach i Macierzach Perłowych, które dzielnie, w wiekszych grupach, stawiały zaciekły opór najeźdźcy. Nad wszystkim czuwała niezawodna, waleczna Iolit, która, pomiędzy jednym ciosem, a drugim, próbowała w tłumie wojowników wysledzić enigmatyczną admirał. Niestety, Cyrilowit była nie do wypatrzenia. - Prawdopodobnie jest w sztabie, albo z góry kontroluje poczynania. Klasyczna zagrywka przywódcza, Cyrilowicie, ale chyba nie mniej ważne jest morale Twoich żołnierzy, co? - zastanawiała się, w tym samym czasie perfekcyjnie unikając ciosów z destabilizatorów. Mogłaby tak gdybać jeszcze dość długo, jednak planowanie dopadnięcia fioletowowłosej admirał przerwał jej tak dobrze znany jej odgłos - i tak bardzo ją irytujący. - Wy impertynenckie ciamajdy! Odsuńcie się i dajcie mi zabłysnąć - spierały się Arlekiny, próbując przepchnąć się przez mur Cytrynów, napierających w drugą stronę. - Ty, wróżka! Przymknij się i daj mi walnąć w ich zakute łby! Impreza musi trwać! - nie pozostawały im dłużne tamte, groźnie wymachując morgenszternami. Iolit wiedziała, że ta chwila musi wreszcie nadejść. Za każdym razem denerwowało ją to tak samo mocno, zwłaszcza dlatego, że na tej asteroidzie nie było nikogo innego, kto mógłby wykonać za nią ten nużący obowiązek godzenia ze sobą kompletnie różnych fuzji. Mniejszych się nie posłuchają, Dumortieryt, ani Staurolit tu nie ma. I znowu czarną robotę musi wykonać fioletowa niańka. Myslisz sobie, że to taki ciężki dzień? Wiesz, jak się to tutaj nazywa? Środa. - O co znowu poszło? - bardziej stwierdziła, niz zapytała Iolit, impertynencko i bezpardonowo wchodząc pomiędzy dwie skłócone grupy, jednosześnie po kolei policzkując napataczające się Jaspisy. - Iolit, że Ty wytrzymujesz z tymi jaskiniowcami, to się w mojej pięknej głowie nie mieści! Przecież walka tez jest sztuką, trzeba chłonąć atmosferę tryumfu, a nie siec po chamsku! - Nie rozumiesz, pokręcona idiotko, że tu trzeba po prostu tłuc? Zwyczajnie, dać czadu popisem siły i skutecznej brutalności, a nie bawić się w balet? - I dlatego nie powinnaś walczyć w tej armii. Samą siłą niczego się nie ugra! Zręczność górą! - Brutalność! - Lekkość! - Tłuc! - Zamknąć twarze! - wrzasnęła Iolit z siłą, o jaką nawet ją ciężko podejrzewać i solidarnie obdarzyła plaskaczem najbliższe przedstawicielki obu fuzji. - Zachowujcie się dziewczeta, do jasnej kolendry! Nie wiem, czy widzicie, ale mamy wojnę. - To powiedz jej, żeby zachowywała sie odpowiednio i dała mi unieszkodliwić Jaspisy z gracją! - To Ty jej w takim razie powiedz, żeby ruszyła tyłek na bok i dała mi odstawić show! - A może byście łaskawie nie pozwoliły im wygrać, panienki! Przez wasze durne kłótnie słabniemy i tracimy fizyczne formy, przypominam Wam o tym niezmiennie od parszywych setek lat! Więc weźcie się w garść i dajcie im wspólnie w kość! To mówiąc, Iolit z pochmurną twarzą odskoczyła, żeby jej kostur obosieczny mógł posmakować nieco więcej Jaspisów. Kornerupin i Szampański Cytryn spojrzały na siebie z obrzydzeniem i rezerwą, ale widząc Iolit, wymachującą swoim ostrym kosturem i widząc wszystkie Perły i Hemimorfity i Macierze, jak wspónie walczą i tracą fizyczne formy, a ich siostry przenoszą ich Klejnoty w bezpieczne miejsca, musiały przyznać, że lepiej będzie jednak się dogadać. - Ognia! - rzuciła jedna z Jaspisów. Na dźwięk jej słów atmosfera jeszcze bardziej zgęstniała i gorąco zaczęło naprawdę dawać się wszystkim wojownikom we znaki. Walczyć było coraz ciężej, choć, co dziwne, Jaspisom jakby nie robiło to większej różnicy, jakby były odporne na duże temperatury. - To wygląda podejrzanie. Za dobrze sobie radzą. - Niechętnie to przyznaję, ale masz rację, Cytryn. Trzeba wyśledzić, co za tym stoi. - Ale na razie sprzątamy Jaspisy. Stoi? - Stoi. I od tego momentu zaczęły współpracować. I trzeba im przyznać, że kiedy połaczą siły, to uzupełniają się wzorowo. Siła i gracja. Brutalność i finezja. Cios i unik. Gdy jedna skacze, druga miażdży. Gdy jedna rozbija, druga kręci morderczy piruet. Czasem jedna drugą podrzuci do góry, czasem druga pierwszą wzmocni. Słowem - dream team. A Iolit patrzyła z daleka na całą tę scenę z uśmiechem w połączonym sercu. - Czyż one nie są urocze, kiedy się bawią? - spytała fioletowa Jaspis, której właśnie sprzedała solidnego kopniaka. *** Bitwa cichła. Pył opadał. Widać było, że na dzisiaj koniec. Przetrwali żołnierze wracali do obozów, niektórzy zbierali odłamki koleżanek w boju. Głównodowodząca grupa Jaspisów razem udawala się na zlustrowanie swoich oddziałów i by planować strategie na nastepne tygodnie. Armia Asteroidy też udawała się na zasłużony spoczynek. Iolit, pocieszając co po niektóre Hemimorfity, w dalszym ciągu rozmyślała o Cyrilowit. W ciągu całego dnia nie widziała jej nai przez moment walczącej, ba, nawet planującej coś w ukryciu. Ten Klejnot dogłębnie ją zastanawiał i fascynował. Kim jest? Czemu Jaspisy jej słuchają? Komu podlega? Czego tak naprawdę chce? - Iolit! - zawołały jednym głosem Kornerupin i Szampański Cytryn. - Ciszej, błagam Was, ciszej! Co się dzieje? - wyciągniętymi rekami uciszyła Iolit swoje siostry fuzje, które nieopatrznie mogły coś ważnego powiedzieć tak głośno, że usłyszą to niepowołane uszy. - Nie uwierzysz! Byłyśmy na ich tyłach! - I co w związku z tym? - Przejrzałyśmy ich strategię, która ma na celu nas osłabić - powiedziała nieco wolniej Kornerupin, strzygąc uszami. - Zauważyłaś, że jest piekielnie gorąco - stwierdziła do Iolit Szampańska. - To nie jest nic niezwykłego, po prostu natura nam nie sprzyja. - Otóż nie. Iolit. One tam mają Heliolit. - Kogo? - Kamień Słoneczny. W oczach Iolit pojawił się błysk zaniepokojenia. - Skąd to wiecie? - Mówimy Ci, że byłyśmy na ich tyłach. A raczej w dość odległej bazie, wiele kilometrów stąd. Dlatego tak długo nas nie było - usprawiedliwiły się - widziałyśmy ją. Musiały złapać jakąś osamotnioną podczas lotu tutaj. Trzymają ją uwięzioną, pilnowaną przez przynajmniej trzy garnizony. Nawet ich admirał przychodzi ją kontrolować. Zrozum, one zmuszają ją do podnoszenia temperatury na całej asteroidzie. Próbują nas tak oszołomic gorącem, aż albo się stopimy, albo nie będziemy dłużej w stanie walczyć. - Dlaczego nie powiedziałyscie mi o tym wcześniej? Albo dlaczego nie zaatakowałyście ich same? - Tuż przy niej temperatura jest nie do zniesienia. Poza tym same nie damy rady takiej ilości Jaspisów naraz. - Im nie szkodzi taka temperatura? - Najwidoczniej nie. Podejrzewamy, że albo mają jakieś termiczne ochrony, albo to nie jest ich jedyny więzień. - Podejrzewacie... -Szafir. W tym momencie Iolit postanowiła zostać sama. - Dziekuję Wam, dziewczęta. Dobrze sie spisałyście. Na dziś jestescie wolne. Gdy fuzje rozłaczyły się, a każdy jej Klejnot składowy odszedł w swoją stronę, Wojownik Ognistej Pięści spojrzała w rozgwieżdżone niebo. Przed oczami miała różne obrazy. Walczących żołnierzy. Rozbijanych i rozbijających Jaspisów. Płonącą Kamień Śłoneczny, zakutą w łańcuchy. Patrzącą na jej cierpienie bezduszną Cyrilowit. Westchnęła głęboko, gdy nad nią pojawił się jeden z księżyców Homeworld. - Oj, Hemi, Hemi - powiedziała głosem Macierzy - czemuś nie poleciała po tą Almandyn? *** PS Do Liliana2004: Ja być Cię motywować do pojawianie się na fanon wikia! Mieć pozwolenie od MarySP, żeby Cię być motywować! Także Ty wpadać :D Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach